


Old Friends

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU where Garrus was on Horizon, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's failed once more, but she is here to guide him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

The colonists were gone, and Garrus’s gun hangs at his side in defeat. True, there were still colonists to help, but he couldn’t help but wear the loss of so many like a badge of shame. 

Someone new had driven off the collectors, and with his gun dragging in the dirt Garrus goes to thank his allies for at least saving some of the humans under his protection. 

What he doesn’t expect to see is red hair, green eyes that aren’t the right shade anymore and scars that burn into her high cheekbones.

“ _Shepard_!”

It takes him two steps to clear the field, hugging her to him. She’s real, she’s  _real_  and she just saved the day like she always does.

She lets out a cry of joy, hugging him back through her heavy armor. “Garrus! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!” She asks, grinning wide. 

He cups her face, all formality forgotten in his desperation. The large krogan eyes him suspiciously, and the human woman in the strange uniform is watching them curiously, but it doesn’t matter because this is his old commander’s face, the freckles and the dark brows and the grin, the eyes are wrong but it’s her, she’s  _alive_  with him.

“Me?! Shepard, you got spaced! I’ve got a lot more questions for you than you do me!” 

Shepard smiles, her eyes warm and sparking with joy. “Tell you what, come with me on the Normandy and I’ll tell you the whole story.”

Garrus wiggles his mandibles, feeling something slot back into place in his world. Everything was going to hell but as he drops his hands, he knows everything is going to work out.

“I’m with you, Shepard.”


End file.
